Fractional distillation may be used to separate a sample mixture into its component parts (fractions). One technique for performing fractional distillation employs a boiling pot and a condenser to heat a sample mixture so that a more volatile component will concentrate to a greater degree in the vapor leaving the mixture. Another distillation technique bubbles a gas through a liquid mixture, causing components to evaporate from the mixture. Rotary evaporators may also be used to increase the surface area of a liquid mixture as a flow of gas is directed onto the mixture. However, these techniques may be difficult to implement with continuous flow-through applications, where it may be necessary to clean equipment when sample mixtures are changed.